sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Spells and Magic
Hi! I'm Sofia. Welcome to the page that contains Magical Spells, Potions and Objects that were mentioned in the Sofia the First films and series and listed here. As you can see, I'm dressed up in my apprentice clothes. I'm here to assist Mr. Cedric, to guide you through our page. So please remain seated, and join me as we scroll down the page. Princess Sofia? Please remember to be careful around here. Some of these Spells and Potions can stll affect our viewers and visitors. We wouldn't want anyone turning into a lizard and go on the loose around the Wiki website. ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *Flower Shower: ''Mohit Flora 'Mohit' means 'Charming', 'Happy' or 'Happiness' in Hindi. *The Sleeping Spell: Somnibus Populi Celae *The Awakening Spell: Populi Celae Excitate The word 'Populi' is a plural word for 'Populus', meaning 'People' in Latin. 'Somnibus' means 'Dream' in Latin. *The Amulet of Avalor *Cedric's Trick Shoes *Enchanted Swing Set ''Sofia the First: The Floating Palace *Oona's Comb *Queen Emmaline's Trident *To turn into sea creatures: Earth to water, Land to sea, Octoscelam maritee'' *To revert back from being sea creatures: Water to air, Sea to land, Turn us back to bird and man The only sad part about this spell is that Cedric still has a tail after he tried to revert back into a human, though he got rid of it afterwards/before Amber and James' birthday. *To make items vanish or disappear: Vanitzo Wayfaria *The successful spell that Cedric used to take Oona's Comb: Eclipso Fatto, Break the charm and float into my waiting arms *Other spells that Cedric attempted to cast on Oona's Comb to disperse the protection charm but failed: **''Four seas of magic, with power beyond measure, break the enchanted and bring me the treasure'' **''Suspendos Denati Venite'' Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy * Princess Ivy's dragonflies * Princess Ivy's black and white magic ''Sofia the First'' (series) First Season *"Cedric's Apprentice" **Turning objects into: **#A Ruby - Mutato Rubio **#An Emerald - Mutato Emeralde **#A Crystal - Mutato Krystallos : The word 'Mutato' can be translated into two languages, one in Italian meaning 'Changed', the other from the Latin word 'Mutare' meaning 'to change,' or, more directly, 'Mutabo,' meaning 'I change.' However, 'Rubio' in Spanish is 'Blond', unless you take the Latin word 'Rubeo' meaning 'red'. 'Krystallos' means 'Crystal' from Greek. *Golden Horses: Auro Equisium **Lizard Potion: Its content is glowing yellow liquid in a potion bottle **Lizard Counter Spell: Lizardo Chango *To make a rabbit fly: Flotilla Rabbitsa : 'Flotilla' means 'a small fleet' in Spanish, which came from another Spanish word 'flotar' meaning 'to float'. *Invisibility Potion *"A Royal Mess" **To magically magnetize objects to the spell user:'' Petuzzi'' **A fixing magic spell cast by James:'' Za Prasen Za Prasu, free our friend and fix the window too'' : 'Prasen' means 'To Empty' in Slovenian, and 'Prasu' means 'Please' in Lithuanian. *"Tri-Kingdom Picnic" **Enchanted Discus **Flying Golden Horseshoe **Blazing Badminton **Bewitching Bowling *"Two to Tangu" **Magic Carpet **Madam Ubetcha's Crystal Ball *"Make Way for Miss Nettle" **Magical Plant Food **Counter-spell to pop Magic Bubble: With these words I end your trouble, Rupto Sudzo, pop that bubble Sudzo came from Sudsy. *"Tea for Too Many" **Making things float up: Floaticus Haver Aboon **Making things float down: Floaticus Downitso : 'Aboon' is a 900BC Middle English word for 'Above'. *"Princess Butterfly" **To turn into a Human Butterfly - Sprinkle some cauldronized magic crystals over yourself and say the words Lepidop Leonitis **The Fairies' counter-spell to remove the Human Butterfly spell: Discitur, Discutorm, Now Return to Your True Form *Great Aunt-Venture **Aunt Tilly's Carpet Bag **Aunt Tilly's Kite **Aunt Tilly's Jumping Shoes **Aunt Tilly's Locus Pocus Map *"The Baker King" **Enchanted Mirror Second Season *"Two Princesses and a Baby" **To turn someone two months younger in age:'' Age-itatus Prince-ipatio to two.'' ***Cedric didn't say the spell right because of his allergy to dandelions, and the spell turned James into a baby. **To return someone back to their original age: Biggicus growamuss, This spell undoitus **Cedric's Crystal Ball. *"The Enchanted Feast" **Morpho Mirrors, lets the person see more than one side of them, or in this case, lets them see themselves in different clothing: Mirror Mirror in my hand, Multiply at my demand. Morpho change-o, let us see All our flights of fantasy. ***When Cedric did the spell to show Sofia, she could see herself wearing different clothing in each mirror. But when he performs it for everyone at the Feast after Sasha/Miss Nettle messes with Cedric's wand, his mirrors started pulling and pushing him from one mirror to another like magnetizers. Luckily, once he replaced his wand, he could do the spell properly again, which allowed Sofia to trick Nettle into trying to seize her reflection, then to see Snow White in the mirror. **Food instantly appearing on the table: Appettizio. **To revert the spell: Reverso. **Miss Nettle's spell to remove the mirrors in the room:'' Mirrors mirrors on the wall, disappear for once and all.'' **Miss Nettle's spell to turn Rosy into a garden of roses to climb all over the caste: Lords of Earth and Wind and Light, bring my spell to life this night. Where this single rose here lies, an enchanted garden now will rise. **Crazy Crystals:'' Makes other magical items malfunction.'' **To remove the rose garden vines off the castle: Flora Vanisha. *"King for a Day" ** Cedric's spell to have the servants move twice as fast: Holoto podrota ** Cedric's spell to turn the abandoned house into gingerbread and so its pond to chocolate milk: Zim zowie zee, zim zowie zedd, lacto, cocoa, gingerbread ** English Fireworks spell: Fireworks appear on high, crack and boom across the sky ** Shrinking spell: Gigantus shrinky-dinkus ** Door spell: Porto existo ** Enlarging objects: Presto gigantica *"When You Wish Upon a Well" **Wishing Well *"Sofia the Second" **Copying Spell, create copies of anything or anyone. However, if the spell isn't cast right, the spell will make the copy pink and the opposite of the original host: Doppler Duplicato. ***When Sofia cast the spell on herself she created another Sofia so she can be in two places at once but she didn't realize until later on that her copy turned out to be a troublemaker. ***The spell cannot copy the power sources of items that are shielded from harmful enchantments, such as the Amulet of Avalor, though it can duplicate powers granted. ***Its counter-curse is Doppler Diminikin. *"Mystic Meadows" **The Family Wand **''Frontdoorus openupigus'' **''Spirits of velvet, do as I bid, and weave my father a brand new lid'' **''Stop-eezi'' **''Undosium'' **''Takebackitus'' **Snowman conjure: Frigidium snowmanus **Little sun spell: Snowmanus restorato meltato **Reverse the spell from snowmen and snow: Winter of ice and frozen snow restorato packengo **Latin version of Cedric's fireworks spell: Firecrackerus explodo *"Princesses to the Rescue!" **Wu-chang's levitation **Wu-chang's hat spell *"The Emerald Key" **The Emerald Key of Hakalo, that unravels the passage to Hakalo, which is a hidden island kingdom. ** Mamanu's crystal ** Mamanu's ring - To make Leilani's bed lumpy so that she would under-sleep and lost the third challenge. *"Scrambled Pets" **Mix up potion **Magic dancing shoes *"The Princess Stays in the Picture" **To enter an Enchanted Painting: Point the magic paintbrush at the painting and say the words Entavo Paintavo **To exit an Enchanted Painting: Point the magic paintbrush outside the painting and say the words Outo Paintuvo **Hildegard's incorrect spell to exit an Enchanted Painting: Exito Exacto **To travel to another Enchanted painting: Point the magic paintbrush at the side of the painting and leap through its portal. *"Baileywhoops" **The Pin of Klutzenheimer curses anyone to colossal clumsiness who wears/touches it. Slickwell gave it to Baileywick to make him clumsy. He keeps telling him to retire so he could steal his job. **Greylock's palm zapper which electrifies anyone who touches it **Swan origami spell: Swano foldano **Balloons spell: Balloonium inflato. Balloonium came from Balloon and Helium. However, Greylock's balloons won't fly away high. **Piñata spell: Piñata-palooza **Carousel spell: Forces of magic far and near, make a carousel appear ***''Revolvo'' - to start turning the carousel around. ***''Winga-roodle-doo'' - The horses have wings. This is likely a pun on cock-a-doodle-doo. ***''Speediupitus'' - The carousel is faster. ***''Flapezio'' - The wings on the horses move. ***''Liftoffigus'' - The carousel begins to fly. This spell was used again to lift the boat to save the adults from the rocks. ***''Haltimbanco'' and Objectus descendo/Returno homeo - To hold a heavy magical floating object back down to the surface *Winter's Gift ** Winter's ice touch ** Glacia's spell to remove Winter's curse: Spirits of winter, heed my call, remove this ice touch once and for all ** Glacia's spell to free Feathers and Clover from Winter's curse: All those whom this fawn have frozen shall now be set free *"The Leafsong Festival" ** Removing the dragon fire spell: Magic near and magic far, cast fire of dragon into this jar ** Forever Frost spell: '' Icy claws of winter, frozen fingers crossed, cover the whole kingdom in Forever Frost'' *"Substitute Cedric" **Disappearance spell, reverses the castings of other spells: Disappearo **Sticky spell:'' Stickflava Wallava'' **Bouncing Spell: Bouncecygliuas. *"In a Tizzy" **Tizzy and her magical spells *"A Tale of Two Teams" **Dazzleball *"The Littlest Princess" **Wee Sprite Magic *"Sidekick Clio" **Spell for giving someone bird wings to fly: Parrotis tropicus flycus **Spell for creating a gust of wind: Windous huffiaus puffucas **Spell for creating a jungle: Jungle bungle primumgle Season Three *"Minimus is Missing" **Wendell's magic lute *"Cedric Be Good" **Power Plucking Potion: A hard to create potion that can pluck powers directly out of the Amulet of Avalor. **Switching Spell: Switchresus switchroo **Giant Fruit Tree Spell: Super sizo orange tree, become a fruity jubilee! **Repair Spell: Fixitus Uptis '' **Building a whole house Spell: ''The time has come to end this chore. Build a house from roof to floor. *"Princess Adventure Club" **Magical Mist Creatures *"Minding the Manor" **Tilly's manor **Magical music box and music scrolls **Gargoyles *"The Secret Library" **Enchanted secret passageways **Secret Library *"New Genie on the Block" **Kazeem and Fizz's magic **Magic Lamp *"The Fliegel Has Landed" **Eggshell Powder: Makes Chicken Appear **Diamond Dust + Cave Crystal Spell: Powers of the earth, above and below, conjure a pile of crystals that glows. **Spell to turn someone into a salamander: Commanda Salamada **Spell to capture a princess: Capture Princescero **To free someone:'' Letlooseum'' *"All the Sprite Moves" **Enchanted Garden *"Sofia in Elvenmoor" **Together Feathers: Magical golden feathers that point the way back to one another to help the holder find their way back if they get lost. **Elvenmoor **Silver Tree: a shiny tree that transports anyone to Elvenmoor. The tree must remain standing; if the tree is cut down, the door to Elvenmoor will be closed forever, and nobody can get in or out of Elvenmoor. *"Stormy Lani" **Hakalo Royal Family's nature manipulation magic. *"Lord of the Rink" **Enchanted Ice Skates *"The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle" **To decorate with flowers: Decorot Florion '' **To cover a kingdom in flowers: ''Florion Plura '' *"Gone with the Wand" **To make a house of cards: ''Cardium Constructo '' **To make Merlin Mushrooms: ''Fungus Amognes **To make a room very clean: Spickspanidio '' **To conjure an owl: ''Owloxcol **To free someone from magical binding: Comelossiem **To conjure a plate of cookies: Cookieossity. **Walk into a mirror: Use reflecting pool water in a silver bowl and sprinkle across the glass to get inside. **Dragonclaw Wand. *"Dads and Daughters Day" **Enchanted Animals **Imprint Tree: Place your hand on the trunk for a set time, the tree then makes a magical handprint that lasts forever on the tree. *"The Tale of the Noble Knight" **Ice-Fire Shield: A magical shield that can change dragon fire into ice. *"The Bamboo Kite" **Men-Saing flower: A tea brewed from this rare plant can instantly cure the Summer Sniffles. **Bamboost: magically elastic bamboo that a person can use to bounce great distances in a short amount of time. **Magical Talking Pandas: Kai *"Beauty is the Beast" **Zinessa's curse *"Cauldronation Day" **To change into witchy clothes: Witch-a-doodle-do **To conjure a nice cat: Kitty-oci-tty **To conjure a wicked cat: Bad cat-euos **To light the ceremonial candles: Fire fire burning bright. Ignite the candles light for tonight. **To bring a scarecrow to life: Wake-upis **To return the scarecrow back to normal: Sleep-a-roo **To create the Raven Catcher Broom: Broom of speed, fast as flight Whistling thistle and bristles of hay Full of magic, full of pep and might Rise up to the broom and stick okay (Broom stick will end up crooked).'' '' **For a straight one finish the spell with: stick where you may **Indigo's spell to get rid of Sofia: Powers that be, heed what I say. Send that princess far away. **Lily's spell to counter Indigo's: Turn that princess right around **To undo the owl hex do a simple flick of the wand while saying: Wolves that howl, cats on the prowl, Bring back the witches and begone all of these owls **Cauldronation Potion. **Spell to finish the broom: I raise my voice as the potion is stirred. Complete this broom with my favorite bird. **Magical Photos: Hold a pose and flick the wand directly on the canvas. A photo will magically appear on it. *"Camp Wilderwood" **Enchanted Silk Weavers: Flick the spool and imagine what you want to be weaved. **Enchanted Rock Wall: Rocks will magically appear to be used as grips as you climb the wall. *"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" **Shuriki's Wand **To destroy/kill: Vadisima **To summon Zuzo: Illuminar Alacazar wayiol **Ritual to free Elena: Put Shuriki's wand with the Amulet of Avalor wrapped around it, on the crown of Aziluna statue. **To free Francisco, Luisa and Isabel from the painting: Thlacuilolli apartad, Thlacuilolli apareced, Thlacuilolli vivid **To summon dark clouds: Obscuras *''"Hexley Hall" **Floating potion **Speaking potion **To undo a potions effect: ''Revers-O **Ice Wand Spell: Glacia Extenda **Spider Wand Spell: Trapzora **Lighting Wand Spell: Zaooezius **Standing Still Wand Spell: Point the wand at what you want to stop and say its name. **Shushers: Misty hands that can shush a person or prevent them from speaking. * " The Princess Prodigy" **Magical Music: Music that has an effect on the world when playing magical sheet music. **Talent Snatching Solo: When a person performs a complete version of a complicated solo, their musical talent is snatched from them and transfered into someone else. **Return Talent Music: As a group play the entire reverse song and overwhelm the talent snatcher in order to release the talent back to its original owner. * " One for the Books" **Princess Vivians floating friendship bracelet **Mr. P's teleportation **Mr. P's ability to create illusions **Mr. P's telekinesis **Magical, mystery trees: Trees that grow fruit if you find out what makes them grow **Magical, mystery jam: Jam made out of magical, mystery tree fruits **Instructions to make an enchanted tree grow fruit: add three pinches, half snitch of enchanted plant food and two ladybugs ***When used on a mystery plant, it wil turn it into a tree monster **To undo the spell: Sprinkle two heeps blue anti-food, spin, repot Season Four * "Day of the Sorcerers" **Medusa Stones- rare magical green stones that when attached to a wand cast an unbreakable freezing spell. Only by removing the stone from the wand and destroying it, can cause the spell to break. **To make something frozen move: Anima Momenta or Groovious Movious. ***Neither spell undo's a Medusa Stone Freeze ** Wu Chang's Kite Spell: Some people say a paper kite is child's play, but a little magic aind its everyones play **To change a throne's appearance to match their tastes: Pronious Thronieus. *"The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch" **The Eternal Torch: A magical torch that makes fire burn eternally making a home for dragons. **The Forever Fountain: A magical fountain that creates never ending water making a home for sea monsters. ***When both are merged together they create misty paradise for both dragons and sea monsters *"The Crown of Blossoms" **Crown of the Gnomes: A magical crown whose seeds when planted grow faster, bigger, and better tasting crops. * "Pin the Blame on the Genie" **Omar's disguised genie magic. **Magic Fingerprint Dust: A magical powder that allows a person to identify what type of magic user casted a spell. *"Sofia the First: The Mystic Isles" **The Mystic Isles: An archipelego of magical isles that float high in the sky. Each island is home to a different type of magic or creature. All magic starts here. **Flying Unicorns: Upon reaching a certain age, these unicorns gain wings to fly **Windwalkers: Humanoid creatures with bird wings on their back. They are the Protectors of the Mystic Isles. **Crystal Masters: Magical humans who grow magical crystals for sorcerers staffs and other magical objects. **Rompings: Giant like creatures with magical strength who like to romp around and cause messes. **Terra Wand. A magical wand that allows the Crystal Masters to grow crystals and bestore magical properties to them. **To make a magical crystal to grow or change ones appearence to a crystal form: Crystalo **Enchantlet: A magical bracelet that alerts the Protectors when someone is in danger and needs help anywhere in the Mystic Isles. They are also used to help the Protectors to their job. **Shatter Stones: Magical gems that shatters everything, but sand, when tapped three times on an object. **The Dancing Desert Isle: This magical isle has purple sand that can turn into anything or guide a person on where to go. **Amber's Amulet: It has the power to glow and make a mirror appear anytime she wants. *"The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector" **Calm Collar: A magical collar used by Protectors to calm wild beasts down and make them tame for as long as the collar stays on. *"The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist" **Whichway Bow: a Protector tool summoned by the Enchantlet. It shoots magic arrows that show in what direction a Protector should go. * "Through the Looking Back Glass" **Looking Back Mirror: A magical mirror that allows the user to view and walkthrough past events. The user can see and hear everything, but can't be seen, heard, or interact with anyone in the past. **Spell to enter a Looking Back Mirror: Entema Reflecto **To make a fancy and stylish dress: Attiro Rococo. '' **To make a fancy hair do: Pour some hair potion over your head while saying Tresses updo-o.'' **To make a sparkly smoke filled entrance: Take a pinch of smoke serum, toss it and say Explosio Sublimo ***'' Mixing these two potions will cause a person to lose almost all their hair and it will not come back naturally. **To reverse a spell caused by a potion: ''Undo immedito **To get out of the Looking Back Mirror: Outo Reflecto **Dwindle Dust Shrinking Spell: Place a watermellon on the table. Sprinkle it with grape seeds, unicorn hair, and Dwindle Dust and then say, Resrecto Extrenius ***Don't use to much of any ingredient, especially the Dwindle Dust or the residence you live in will shrink around you. **Spell to undo Dwindle Dust Shrinking: Take some Dwindle Dust and tap your wand on it while saying, From Dwindle Dust to mighty brew. Undo this spell we never meant to do." **Spell to fix Cordellia's hair: Mixed up potions mistaken brew. Grow my sister's hair anew. *"Princess Jade" **Magic Skipping Stones: Stones that continue to skip forever after tossed. *"Ivy's True Colors" **Deep Sleeps: a magical disease that causes animals to fall asleep for an undetermine amount of time. Highly contagious. **Wakey-Up Daisies : Ms. Nettle magical flower cure for the Deep Sleeps, must be tended by magical butterflies to grow. One drop of necture will cure the Deep Sleeps. *"Too Cute to Spook" **Spooky Meter: A tower of pumpkins that light up depending on how scared the host is to the tricker treater scare demonstration. The higher it goes the better the treat. To low and you get a trick. **Lemon Sours: A trick candy that makes one turn yellow, have a puffy face and makes it bit tricky to breath. Spit out quickly. **To change a person's costume'': '' Redressio **Indigo's spell: I wave this wand with all my might. Send this little girl home tonight. **Lucinda's spell: Powers that be hear this sound and turn that girl around. **To conjure stinky socks: Stink Socko **To conjure a bright light: Illumanorious **Attempted escape spell: Vats and vats, fly fly bats **Giggling Goblin of Drewery Woods: A goblin whose magical giggles bring him candy and other items. * "Pirated Away" **Golden Maiden: A magical golden figurehead that can guide any boat to whereever it wants to go by simply whispering the destination in its ear. *" The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye" **Nessice-Key: A Protector tool. The key makes a temporary door for someone to pass through. **Strangling: A magical creature from the Mystic Isles that can shapeshift to different animals, many would be considered pests. **Locket of Var: A powerful locket containing the face of being named Var. **The Wicked Nine: Nine powerful object which belonged to the greatest villians in history. **The Falcon's Eye. A poweful jewel hidden in the Sword of Shan Yu. * "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender" **Advanced Alchemy Class. **Dragon Fire Potion: Mix Dragon Scales, with Huriccane Gust. Add a bit of Lava Paste, then add a tiny amount of lightning spark to complete it. **Tornado Potion. Makes a small tornado **The Spindal from Maleficent's Spinning Wheel: The spindal that pricked Princess Aurora's finger that placed her in her enchanted sleep; its actually one of the Wicked Nine. **Magical Door: Light the candle with Dragon Fire and a secret passageway will open. **Magical Oragan. Play the correct tune and the stones blocking entrance to the room contaning the Spinning Wheel opens. Sofia the First (Games) *A Spell For Mr. Cedric **Fireworks Potions: A bottle of Dragon's Breath, 6 pieces of cave crystals, and 3 golden carrots Gallery Have any pictures or short films of the mentioned Spells, Potions and Objects? Add them here. Items: Spell book.JPG|Cedric's Spellbook of the Amulet of Avalor items 2 copy.jpg|The Three Gems Invisibility Potion.jpg|Invisibility Potion Enchanted Swing set.JPG|Enchanted Swing Set Spells Demonstrations Category:Magic Category:Magical Objects